


Percy: Travis Needs Help and I Totally Fail To Deliver

by SimplePassion



Series: 1000 Ways to Tell the Stoll Brothers Apart and I Can Name You One [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd person, Angst, Canon Compliant, College, Gen, It's not as bad as it could be, Minor Original Character(s), Rome University, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePassion/pseuds/SimplePassion
Summary: [What are you going to do when we're not together for you to measure?][That's never going to happen. You're always together, right?]They're not together anymore but it's easy to tell them apart.Especially since one is here, in New Rome University, and the other is back at Camp Half-Blood.(a thousand ways to tell the Stoll Brothers apart and I can name you one. Percy - Alone)





	Percy: Travis Needs Help and I Totally Fail To Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand ways to tell the Stoll brothers apart and I can name you one. Travis and Connor centric oneshots featuring characters from PJO/HOO.
> 
> Percy - Alone

** Percy — Alone **

Percy (17) - Travis (17)

January

3 months after the Blood of Olympus

* * *

[ _What are you going to do when we’re not together for you to measure?]_

_[That’s never going to happen. You’re always together, right?]_

* * *

 

They’re not together anymore but it’s easy to tell them apart.

Because one is here, in New Rome University, while the other is back at Camp Half Blood.

He’s only visiting the University, intending to loan some SAT books from the library when he spotted Travis sitting in the dining hall. But something stopped him from shouting out.

He’s sitting around a group of Mercury kids who jests and laughs, but his head is low and the fork in his hand lazily pushes around vegetables.

The plate is full.

It’s weird, kind of painful, to see the forever grinning, forever talking Travis like that — silent, brooding, a not-a-frown-but-not-a-smile on his face.

_Is this how they are alone?_

He couldn’t really do nothing so he strides up to Travis and sits down across from him.  And he’s reminded of long ago when he was twelve and ate alone.

“Hey, Travis.”

Immediately, Travis’s bored face was replaced with a grin. “Percy!”

But it was forced. It didn’t reach his eyes.

Still, Percy forces himself to smile back. “How you been?”

“Great, a lot better than last quarter. I’m actually on top of all my work this time. Can you believe it?”

“Really? Wow, I’m already falling behind in my classes,” he says, the lightness in his tone indescribably fake that even Tyson can see through it. But if Travis notices, he didn’t comment on it.

Percy notices Travis doesn’t have the same problem.

“We should study together then, I know this great cafe in the plaza. But we might have to fight for a table. Those fill up fast. That cafe is my favorite study spot. The coffee there tastes amazing and the people are really nice.”

He talks like nothing is wrong and Percy can almost believe nothing is wrong.

“Hey, Travis?”

“Hmm?”

“I been hearing around that you don’t really pull pranks anymore. What’s up with that? Did Reyna got to you or something?” He tries to make it into a joke.

It isn’t.

Because honestly? Travis? Pranks? They’re synonymous, expected.

“Oh.”

The grin is more strained now.

Travis fake ponders, looking off to the side to avoid staring at his face. “I don’t know. This isn’t Camp Half Blood. I feel like if I mess around, I’ll get into real trouble.”

“I’ll bail you out,” Percy blurts before he could stop himself.

_Bail him out? He’s not going to end up in jail for Tantalus’s sake._

Travis laughs but he could definitely tell it’s fake. The people around them turn to look and Percy could feel their judging gazes.

_You failed as a friend_.

Travis stands, taking his plate with him. “I’ll see you later, Percy. Let’s get boba together sometime.”

He gives a final smile and left, taking his still full plate and Percy’s self-confidence with him.

A legacy of Mercury turns to him once he’s out of ear range. “That’s Travis Stoll?”

Percy nods grimly.

The kid grimaces. “I thought he would be more of a party person. I was super hyped, but he’s the most studious of us all.”

Another person nods in agreement. “Guess not all Greeks are laid back.”

And further down the table, a son of Apollo, “Hey, this is the tenth time he didn’t eat dinner and we all know he skips lunch. Does he eat a big breakfast or what?”

A daughter of Venus taps him on the shoulder. She gives him a sympathetic look and points down. “I know you’re worried, but maybe bring a plate with food next time so it doesn’t look so obvious.”

Percy stands too and said goodbye. He weaves through the tables to where Reyna sat with her two loyal dogs. They perk their ears when he approaches.

“Reyna. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk with you. It’s kinda private.”

She nods and follows him out their dining hall and to the praetor room. “What is it?” she asks.

“It’s about my friend, Travis.”

And he took out a piece of drachma and flip it into the fountain.

“I need to talk about him with you and Annabeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from original 15


End file.
